


In the Eye of the Beholder

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Gundam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> My first answer to the [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw_jeopardy/profile)[**gw_jeopardy**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw_jeopardy/) ["It's a Gundam!" for 100]

"It's a Gundam!"

"No, it's not."

"Of course it is," Abdul said. "Look, it's made of gundanium, it has the structure and shape of all the other Gundams, and it even has a beam saber."

Quatre looked at the "Gundam", raising an eyebrow. "Gundanium manipulation and traffic is illegal these days."

"I had some gundanium saved from the wars," said Abdul, bringing the sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Quatre sighed. "It doesn't matter because it's not a Gundam."

"Why not?" asked Abdul pouting.

Quatre extended his hand and gave the "Gundam" back to Abdul. "I rest my case."


End file.
